Three instead of Two
by Slytherin Dreamer
Summary: Natsume or Ruka', Mikan thought confusedly.... 'Mikan and Natsume', Ruka thought positively..... 'I'm gay' thought Natsume, his eye twitching, unable to get over that teensy-weensy little fact to fall heavily in love. Warning:Natsume/Ruka/Mikan!
1. Chapter 1

-Mikan-

Mikan Sakura had a problem. She was in love with 2 guys. And not any 2 guys, no, but her 2 best guy friends 'Natsume Hyuuga' and 'Ruka Nogi'.

She hadn't told anyone, not even Hotaru. Not that Hotaru needed telling though, she probably already knew.

Mikan sighed as her alarm clock rang breaking her line of thought. She turned it off and got up. The glowing figures on the alarm clock read "5:00". Training for Persona had her awake at 5:00 from Monday to Friday, she had made a deal with him: if she joined the dangerous abilities class, he would allow Natsume to stop doing missions and her to take his place.

All unbeknownst to Natsume of course.

So she had joined as soon as Persona had proposed his deal-3 weeks ago. But waking up had never been a problem as now days she rose before her alarm clock thanks to the 2 gorgeous guys haunting her thoughts.

She showered and changed robotically, and was heading out to the Northern forest before 5:20.

"Damn it", she thought as she reached the rendezvous point and saw that persona was already there. Her training officially started at 5:45 A.M but she liked to come earlier and enjoy the early morning quietness without Persona's dark aura, she had even come at 5:10 yesterday and….

She sat next to him and stared at the sky above.

"KuroNeko is starting to suspect something", he mumbled, breaking the silence,"he doesn't yet know but he will if he continues watching you like this".

Well, see here's the thing, Persona wanted me in his class because of my SEC (steal, erase, copy) Alice, and the bonus: nullifying.

I accepted on the terms that I would remain in the S.A class and that Natsume would stop doing missions. So nobody officially knew that I was part of the D.A class. Only Hotaru actually, because if Natsume found out I was training for Persona, he would go ballistic.

"We're safe for the time being," I said softly. "He hasn't yet even come across the thought that I have switched classes".

"The time is coming ShiroNeko, KuroNeko isn't blind, give it one week, maybe two". "Well", I replied, "let's hope I have a plan by then".

His watch bleeped. Our training began. Persona was an exceptionally good teacher. He moved so fast, that if I didn't have all my Alices, I could never have hoped to block his attacks.

He managed to come up with a way to test and train each and every one of my Alices.

God it was annoying how he thought up things, and even making a lesson for my Mind-reading Alice (courtesy of Koko) by sitting me down and making me see into his mind, he is almost as hentai as Natsume, let me add.

We flew through our everyday routine and at 7:00 I was walking back to my room. Classes began at 9:00 so usually I had time to go back to bed, but recently I had discovered an energetic side of me and had started swimming 70 laps a day at the Olympic sized, Alice nullified, pool before classes.

Hmmm... Thinking about the difference between me today and me 4 weeks ago, Natsume was sure to notice something was up. I made a mental note to sleep in tomorrow.

I reached the steps of the special star dorm building (I had been upgraded when we saved the academy from Reo, as had Hotaru, Koko and the others) and walked up to my room. The clock now read 7:06. I pulled out my one-piece swimming suit and changed.

I only took a towel because the pool was usually deserted at this time.

The sun had come out now and as I walked towards it I could see the pools reflection shimmering against the ground around it.

But as I reached the clearing, I heard voices, and I stopped, if word got around the Mikan Sakura had gone for a swim at 7 in the morning, Natsume would hear about it by mid-morning, and my game would be over by night-fall.

I crept into the clearing of the pool and I froze... I couldn't move even though I knew it would be mere seconds before I was spotted. The two people there...were Natsume and Ruka.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!!! Thanks for the 3 reviews up to date^_^ lol.

Its okay, I'm not really big on reviews, and I really hate the stories where they say 30 reviews before I update and stuff like that.... but I do want to know that someone has read this.....

And really sorry, I don't write much but I live a busy life....lol

Anyway, Enjoy^_^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Ruka-

"Have I fallen in love with him?" I thought as I watched Natsume dive into the pool. The past few weeks, I've felt different about him… Natsume I mean. I didn't only love him as my best friend anymore, I loved him more than that, much more than that…but that would mean…I'm gay.

My gaze roamed over the clearing, and then my heart stopped, "nope", I thought as I saw Mikan standing in the middle of the 2 trees that opened into the clearing, "definitely not gay".(A.N. if you get my meaning…).

She looked great, in fact now I'd even sign the petition that the girls should wear bikini's as uniforms, that the other guys were begging me to do. And she wasn't even flaunting how great she looked in a swimming suit. As modest as Mikan was – she was wearing a one piece.

Then I looked at the time 7:11, what the hell was Mikan doing awake at 7:11? And on a Monday morning too, something had to be wrong. My head snapped back to look at her face. She was looking at me now, her face filled with fear and horror (A.N. of course we know it's because she doesn't want to be seen by Natsume).

I flew to her side. "Mikan, Mikan what's wrong?" The horror on her face intensified (A.N. of course we know it's because now she's been caught). Um, nothing…I mean why should something be wrong"? Her voice was hesitating of course something was wrong.

Come to think of it Mikan's been acting weird for the past three weeks, and waking up before 8:45… for Mikan, that's kinda strange and Natsume's worried so it must be bad, what's up?

I followed her line of vision, she was looking at the pool, Natsume was climbing out of it.

I watched as his gaze went to where I was sitting before Mikan came, then narrowing and it swept across the clearing before it met mine. His face darkened as he looked past me. I heard a squeak as Mikan got the full intensity of Natsume's "dark look".

"Shit", I heard her mutter as Natsume started towards us. "Game over". "Game over"? I thought. "I'm clearly missing something here".

"Hey, Mikan", Natusme said hugging her, (A.N. In my story they are really really, really good friends, so they hug, lol^_^).

"Um...Morning, uh...you see...", she replied. Huh? What is she saying? Well, if Natsume noticed something, he didn't say anything. His gaze became darker as he stared at her face trying to find out what she was hiding.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask... what the hell are you doing awake at", he looked at his watch, "7:20, and I'm rounding by the way". He held up his watch for her to see, it read 7:18.

"Well... I was feeling really hot so I came for a swim", she finished lamely, not to mention it was early morning and spring had just arrived.

Natsume's gaze if possible got darker. "I'm scared", I thought, "When Natsume got like this, you do NOT want to be in his way". But he just turned and stalked back to the pool, diving back in a second later.

I turned to Mikan, pleading her with my eyes to go so that I could clam Natsume down before we were all sitting in sauna hot classrooms till Mikan gave Natsume an explanation. "No way", her eyes flashed back, "who does that guy think he is, telling me what I can or can't do!"

She too turned and stalked after Natsume to the pool. "He's only worried about you", I muttered after her, "and frankly so am I". I dropped into the nearest deck-chair.

Mikan and Natsume were racing each other on opposite ends of the pool. "Okay", I thought, "I got to sort my life out here: I've loved Natsume for the past few weeks now, or not because my heart skipped a beat every time Mikan smiled or walked by. Natsume, Mikan, Natsume, Mikan, Natsume... or maybe...am I in love with them both?


	3. Chapter 3

-Natusme-

What the hell was she doing awake?

I ran my hands through my hair enjoying the felling of the hot shower beating down on my back.

Or maybe her and Ruka standing so close is what is bothering me…no if something were going on Ruka would tell me…right?

I turned of the shower and walked out looking at my watch, "8:15". Still time to get back to the dorms and get ready for class before the idiotic fan girls and admittedly fan boys saw me and Ruka coming from the pool in only swimshorts and made my newly found early morning refuge their new hang out.

"Ruka", I called as I grabbed my towel. "Coming", he yelled from the other end of the shower rooms.

We walked back slowly using the deserted path through the teacher's dorms and other small unknown paths to prevent anyone from seeing us.

***

She was late as usual though how she managed that, I have no idea, but at least that was normal.

But then my mouth fell open (and I quickly shut it again, Natsume Hyuuga doesn't ever act surprised) as she gave her usual excuse, "Gomen Narumi-Sensei, I overslept!"

"Don't worry Mikan", Narumi said happily, "now, today's lesson…".

SHE WAS LYING, WHY WAS SHE LYING?????? And now I'm really not sure how long this has been going on!!! I'm going to get Koko to read her mind, Natsume Hyuuga doesn't like being in the dark!

***

"Yomi", I said as I saw Koko heading for the dorms early on in the afternoon, "hey, Yomi!"

He turned as I approached him. "Hyuuga", he nodded.

Koko wasn't in my immediate friends and except for Ruka and Mikan I still called the rest by their last names.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked coolly. "I have a favor to ask of you", I answered

***

Damn that Mikan and her SEC Alice. Koko couldn't get past her barriers!

I remembered as he had explained it to me this afternoon. "Because she has the SEC Alice, she probably has a number of Alices that protect her from anything that probes; I wouldn't be able to get into her mind".

What was I going to do now, he was my only plan.

It was evening now; the sky was slowly darkening to a dark navy color, the sun already down leaving an orange glow that would soon fade.

I was walking angrily down the path leading to the special star dorm rooms when I saw Mikan coming down the porch steps and then I don't know what came over me but I quickened my step till I reached her and ignoring her questioning look, I pushed her to the wall. I felt her breath hitch as her back slammed into the hard brick.

My arms on either of her shoulders, I looked down into her eyes and growled, "Tell, me Mikan! Tell me what is going on, I have reason to believe that it concerns me as well or you wouldn't be trying so hard to keep it from me!" My voice broke and I stopped, "what the hell was happening to me", I thought angrily as I looked heavenward in wonder.

I felt her body shudder in mine and I looked back down. But she wasn't looking into my eyes; she was looking at my lips!!

She looked back up then and realized I had seen her, and then my instincts took over as I looked into her darkening eyes and I covered her mouth with mine. Tracing her lower lip with my tongue, I tentatively asked for entrance and she slowly opened her mouth when we both heard a gasp behind us.

I spun around and saw Ruka standing a few meters away his hand filled with bags of vegetables obviously heading for the stables and barns. He stared at us for a few seconds longer before dropping the bags and running

***


	4. Chapter 4

-Mikan-

Natsume took left and I took right after we came to the fork in the northern forest, but I was pretty sure my way was the way that Ruka had taken.

I kept protective fields on all the people I could afford to without losing energy, and my Alices were pulling me to where I guessed Ruka would be.

Running past the seemingly endless forest of trees, I wondered at how far he had gotten. He must really not want to face us.

Then I stopped, my Alices had stopped pulling, I looked on and saw Piyo in the distance. "Of course", I smiled; Ruka would be with that over-sized chick.

Running again I started towards the sea of yellow. Stopping at his crouched feet (as he was sitting down), I yelled up, "Piyo! Is Ruka with you?". "Chhhheeeeeeeeeppp!!!!", came the answer.

Yes cheep, or no cheep, I debated to myself before climbing up.

Like I knew he would be, Ruka was sitting with his head hidden in his arms, on Piyo's huge middle.

I sat myself beside him knowing not to talk.

The view was beautiful from up here, the school's lights on now it was dark, many dorm rooms also lit, and then after that, the forest streching for miles about us, the dark making it look more scary than it actually was.

"When were you going to tell me", Ruka said finally breaking the silence, his voice sounding like I'd just also broken his heart. "I mean being best friends and all, facts such as "we're going out" don't usually slip out, huh?" he laughed humorlessly.

"We are not", I protested, "I don't know what happened, It just happened".

I put my arms around him and put my head into his lap, staring up at the night sky. "And if we ever did, you know you would be the first to know".

And if we ever did, would I ever be able to settle for only one of them, I thought dubiously to myself.

Ruka stroked my hair running his hands through my chocolate colored strands and then sighed, "Yeah, I know, I guess I just kinda freaked".

"Yeah", I said softly. Now I was feeling extremely guilty, I felt really bad for hiding everything from Natsume and Ruka, but I knew it was the only way.

If Natsume knew, he would definitely stop me; he didn't like people being noble and everything for him.

I sighed, I wished I'd just gone to the gym this morning and none of this had happened. But Natsume's lips had felt so good against mine that I knew I could never wish that.

I tentatively put a hand to my lips remembering the electric sparks that had rushed to all the parts of my body that were in contact with Natsume's.

Shivering partly from the cold and partly from the memory, I made myself more comfortable in Ruka's lap as he tightened his arms around me.

"I love you Ruka", I thought as loud as I could in my head wishing that he could read my mind and I didn't have to say this three little words, those eight little letters out loud. "I love you, I love Natsume, and I wish I could tell you so I can stop hiding my feelings and when we hug, I could remain in your arms for just seconds longer."

But what about the kiss, Mikan, why did he kiss you? Nope, I thought dismissing it as a spur of a moment thing.

As if he were really sensing my thought, Ruka pressed his lips to my forehead and said, "everything okay, little girl?".

Blinking away tears, I nodded. I was happy to have such caring friends even if I didn't want us to be just friends.

Then we both suddenly stiffened as Piyo gave a loud cheep and we heard someone climbing up. We both stared and then relaxed again as Natsume's head and then his body appeared.

He walked over and without breaking the silence sat down beside us and put his one arm around Ruka and slipped his other hand into mine as I was still being held by Ruka, he then laid his head on Ruka's shoulder.

And that's how, all three of us came to be, staring up at the silver stars in the night skies, way past curfew and yet completely content in one other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ruka-

I winced as I looked at the test paper that Jinno-Sensei had just slammed on my desk, 2 days after the late night's intimate moment.

Never in all my 17 years had I felt so lost.

I put my head on my arm and sighed. Guess I was failing. There is a first time for everything after all.

I hadn't been concentrating in class lately, I was too busy daydreaming and I never studied after school hours so….

I stared at the first question with disbelief: the radius of a sphere is increasing at a rate of 3cm/s find the rate at which the surface area is increasing when the radius is 2cm. god, I really had missed a lot of material.

Then suddenly I remembered the Alice stone Mikan had given me and Natsume about a year back.

I had recently started wearing it for her, in remembrance of her; you know something I could look at remember her by.

I think Natsume had lost his.

An Alice stone is basically a stone given to you by a person possessing the stone's Alice enabling you to have that Alice for small periods of time after each other.(A.N: ok that didn't come out clear….kinda like…um, Ben ten's watch you know…)"

I guess I could use it to read someone's mind", I thought. But that's cheating! I sighed again. Fine only one question, and since the rest of the exam was probably based on the one questions formula, I only really needed that one question. I touched the stone and muttered"irdahses", the stones activating word surprised that I actually remembered it.

I looked at Natsume and suddenly I heard his voice, only it wasn't out loud: "dr/dt=3cm/sec, surface area and radius= s=4(pie)r2(squared), hence, ds-ds/drxdt, which means that ds/dr=8(pie)…….(A.N:sorry , I can't do the whhhhhhooooollllle thing…)

Question 2: a container in the shape of a right circular … "I quickly dropped the stone which cooled again as it touched the skin of my neck (I wore it around my neck).

"Wow", I thought to myself, "Why hadn't I ever thought of this before".

I jotted down what I remembered and finished the test in record time, bet Natsume would want this to read Mikan mind to find out what she was hiding from us, on the other hand she had the other Alices to protect her.

"God that was tough", Mikan said when we were walking down to the cafe at lunchtime.

"Not really", Imai said, "you just really needed one formula really, the whole exam was based on radius and surface area is S=4(PIE R squared) –".

"Yes", I said punching my right arm in the air almost knocking Imai down as well. "Thank you Natsume!!!! You really are the greatest friend ever!" I said hugging him.

I turned back to find all three of them with shocked expressions on their faces obviously wondering if I had finally gone cuckoo and I quickly composed myself.

***

I was walking down to the barns later on that day, it was evening now, with my arms filled sky high with bags of food when I came across Youichi and Hotaru (A.N: Youichi is 15 in this fic, 2 years younger than Natsume and Ruka, and 1 year younger than Mikan and Hotaru), hand in hand sitting just on the verge of the northern forest.

Hotaru actually looked human and Youichi looked the happiest I had ever seen him, even then when he was with Natsume and that's saying something.

I walked past them and they didn't even notice me!! They obviously weren't telling anyone yet, so I guess I would have to keep this cute little information to myself, seriously they looked really cute!

I held Mikan like the all the time but she probably doesn't take it more than just best friends (A.N. little does he know).

I feed the animals and then continued walking on as I had to talk to Misaki-Sensei about taking care of his biology lab animals when he went away next week to watch his daughter graduate (from a normal school).

The teacher's houses were at the end of the school grounds just after the Northern Forest and close to the pool. Most teachers used the shortcut through the forest however as it was far more convenient than crossing the whole school.

Jinno-Sensei shared a villa with Persona and Misaki with Narumi.

The 2 villas were side by side. I was just about to go up the porch steps of Misaki's villa when I heard voices at the entrance of Persona's and suddenly the door opened and I could hear Persona's deep voice saying, "yes, Shiro-Neko, that'll be fine, just be careful now".

"Shiro-Neko"? I thought, my mind whirring, "That was the code name of the person who had taken Natsume's place.

And then Persona came into view for once not wearing those heavy training robes he wore for classes but blue jeans and a black T-shirt that stretched over his muscled chest. He wasn't wearing a mask either revealing a perfectly sculpted face.

I was obviously some gay because I thought he was HOT!!

"Of course, I'll be careful, don't you know me?" the person asked in a playful voice. "Okay", I thought, "I definitely know that voice".

"Yes", Persona answered, "I do know you, the only one of my apprentices who manages to trip over thin air, develops injuries like a plant develops leaves and finishes a first aid kit a day, and still the only one of my apprentices who knows how to shut up before I use my Alice on you, so…". Wow, Persona was joking with a student…. Wait I don't think you're getting this, PERSONA! Was joking with a student!

I ducked as the 2 of them left the house Persona heading towards the house and the apprentice wearing a full mission costume including the mask teleported somewhere.

I stood back and stared at the space where the person had disappeared, jumping when Misaki-Sensei suddenly appeared at his door and asked me if I were all right.

________________________________________________________________________________

Terribly sorry guys! I had A LOT of stuff to cover for the finals and I still think I failed biology…. *sigh*

Hope you like this chappie!!


	6. Chapter 6

-Natsume-

"Tonight 7:30", I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

I was looking at my mission plan, no wait, what used to be my mission plan.

4 weeks ago, Persona had come up to me and excused me from doing missions for the rest of my time at Alice academy. Which was admittedly only three months until we graduated, but three months filled with missions!

Where had he found a replacement? Well I was going to find out.

The mission was supposed to be to retrieve a disk from Geneva. I was going to go there to see who got it…. Okay, okay, primitive thinking I know, but what else was I supposed to do, I want to know this new guys identity. I want to know who Persona thinks is stronger than me! (A.N. *Strength gone to his head*… lol)

I took my teleporting Alice stone that Persona had forgotten to take back from me when he had dismissed me from my duties and teleported myself to Geneva.

***

I shivered. I'd forgotten to check the weather conditions, a vital part of doing missions.

"Wow Natsume, four weeks and your already out of it", I thought to myself, scowling.

I was a few minutes early, a few meters away from the point of apparating. Two minutes later a figure appeared. I took one step after it, when a crash of thunder, a flash of lightning and I was soaked.

Great, just great!

He was wearing a mission costume, which protected you from all weather conditions. I however…. "Way to come prepared Natsume!"

Running after the guy, I prayed that the Alice corps wasn't far away. It wasn't. Thanking the god of placing Alice corps nearer to the apparating point when raining, (A.N. I don't know why I wrote that, kinda OOC for Natsume) I ducked inside the building just seconds after the guy and then stopped and marveled.

He had already taken the guards, and was running up the stairs.

I pulled my mask down making sure NONE of my face was visible. It wouldn't do to be caught and recognized here. News traveled fast to Persona.

Then I heard a sound and crouched down wincing as a figure fell down the stairs. It was him, my replacement. He was clumsy to, great! He said, "Gottcha", in a surprisingly girly voice and punched his fist into the air giving me full view of the disk before he turned around and started to pull up his mask.

I looked on in anticipation but all I saw was a bun of long hair uncoiling, and _he_ teleported_ himself_ out of there. My replacement was a girl????????? I growled and kicked a filing cabinet before teleporting myself home after HER.

***

Dinner that night was normal. The majority of the food as always disappeared down Koko's, Kitsuneme's and Moochu's throats.

Hotaru was strangely quiet and Mikan had been trying to find out what was wrong only getting hit by her Baka gun a large number of times.

Youichi, seated beside her was also quiet though I wasn't worried about him, I knew he'd come and tell me if anything was seriously wrong.

I pushed the food around my plate trying to make it look more appetizing even though it was my favorite.

I was just trying to understand why Persona had chosen a girl! Okay it was great for me as I got sick with over usage of my Alice, but a girl? Doing missions? That definitely wasn't their line of work!(A.N. we got one sexist Natsume.)

"Um guys", Youichi said just loud enough to get everyone at our table's attention. He looked at us all and then at Hotaru and then taking her hand they both stood up nervously, "Hotaru and I are going out".

Complete silence ruled our table. "Okay, that was fine with me", I thought, "so cute! My Youichi is growing up!"

I grinned stood up and started clapping while issuing a long approving whistle, Mikan followed me and then Koko and Ruka and suddenly our whole table was giving our newest couple a standing ovation.

Dinner was officially over then and everyone started to get up. I remained seated and watched as everyone left.

First Anna and Koko, and Nonoko and Yuu, followed by Misaki and Tsubasa, and Sumire and Mouchu, then Hotaru and Youichi, and Kitsuneme and Noboru and the rest finally leaving just me, Ruka and Mikan.

The only three people in our year who were couple less. I sighed as I stood up pushing my chair in.

Glancing at Mikan and Ruka, I got an awesome idea, if everyone was going to walk in parks and such, no reason why the three couple less people of the grade have to go to their rooms and stare at the walls waiting to fall asleep.

I'll worry about the mission thing later, "Sleepover?" I asked . I only got grins in response.

***

Btw. They are only couple less because they like each other.

Well, tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

-Mikan-

I wiped the tears from my eyes as the subtitles started scrolling up the screen. That movie was so cute!

I was going to have to write the name down so as to watch it again someday. I looked around me in the dim room. Ruka and Natsume were asleep on the carpet beside me. Great! That meant I was going to have to pick them up.

I switched of the huge plasma TV and straightened the sofa-beds we had decided to sleep on that night, and then I picked up Ruka with the tiniest of aid from my levitating Alice. Tucking him in, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I love you, Ruka".

Then picking Natsume up, I did the same, "I love you Natsume".

I started to get up when a set a fingers curled around my wrist and pulled me back causing me to fall back onto the sofa bed I had just tucked Natsume into, actually onto Natsume himself.

"You're getting heavy, little girl, eating too much fast-food?" he drawled softly. My heart beat faster, had he heard what I had said?

"The movies over?" He asked.

"Yah", I sighed in relief, guess not. I tried pulling my hand back with no avail, I sighed again, any more of this and my hormones were going to take over and I was going to start kissing Natsume like there was no tomorrow!

I looked on as Natsume's lips curled as he suddenly got up and picked me up as well, bridal style and carried me over to Ruka and dumped me on top of him.

I squealed as Ruka caged both his arms around me. They were both awake??

"Well", Natsume announced, "now that that stupid chick-flick that you insisted on watching is over, the real sleep over can begin.

He snickered as he grabbed a pillow and smushed it into my face, "mmmmhhhhhmm!!!!", I yelled as Ruka grabbed the pillow and placed me safely on the sofa before running after Natusme.

I grinned before grabbing a pillow of my own. Yells and shouts of laughter followed, I felt sorry for the people living on either side of Natsume that night.

***

Thursday morning downed bright and clear. The sun rose over Alice Academy. Somewhere in the middle of the living side of the grounds, on the third floor of the special star dorms, three students were peacefully fast asleep.

It was 7:30.

However, on the other side of the grounds a very disgruntled Persona was pacing wondering what had happened to his Shiro Neko.

***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", was the sound that woke up Natsume and Ruka.

Jumping up Natsume assumed a fighting pose, scanning the room, and only seeing Mikan running around picking up her school stuff she had had with her when Natsume had suggested that they have the sleepover at his place, he relaxed.

"I'm so dead!" she muttered. Pulling on her socks and shoes, she stuffed everything _**higglety pigglety**_ into her schoolbag.

Ruka stared, and hesitantly began speaking, "Mikan it's only 7:45, more than an hour before school, why are you dead?"

"Damn it", Mikan sighed, before sitting down, "it's okay guys, go back to sleep".

"No!" Natsume said giving Ruka a silencing look before moving in for the kill, "what is going on? It's clear you're hiding something. Maybe we can help you! The least you can do is tell us. We are both getting really worried okay. This isn't funny anymore. Not that it ever was in the first place". He added after a second thought. "I mean if I didn't know any better I'd say you were my mission replacement", he chuckled half-heartedly. Mikan managed a few weak giggles.

"No guys, you really have nothing to worry about, it's just that I said I'd meet Hotaru today for breakfast, to talk about…", she hesitated, "Youichi! And also they're serving doughnuts today you know. For the early risers, only lasts until eight!"

Natsume just stared before sitting down again. "Okay then", he said smiling, "go on, it would be a shame to let Imai wait for you any longer".

Mikan said nothing, it was always better to say nothing when Natsume was like this. Picking up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder. Stopping to hug Natsume and Ruka, she exited the special-star dorm room.

Natsume waited till the door clicked before running for the phone, Ruka right behind him.

He picked up the receiver and Ruka punched in the digits, they waited like that in silence until an answering "hello", came through.

"Hello Youichi?" Natsume asked, "Hotaru is with you isn't she?" "Yup" he answered, "has been since dawn and probably will be until classes start. Why what's up?"

***

Wasn't really a Mikan chapter… Sorry! Well feel free to tell me what you think^_^.


	8. Chapter 8

-Ruka-

Math class was first lesson on Wednesdays and Thursdays.

Jinno-Sensei walked in early in a surprisingly good mood. The class began beautifully however, I was worried sick, and as Jinno-Sensei started attendance it only got worse.

Natsume was not here.

"Hyuuga", silence, "Hyuuga? Hyuuga Natsume?"

Obviously annoyed at the abrupt silence in the long line of 'presents' before Natsume, he looked up. His eyes lingered on Natsume's empty seat before snapping to Mikan's, "Sakura, where is your partner". "I have no idea sir", she responded quietly.

"Or maybe you Nogi?" I shook my head, even though I had a pretty good idea. "Fine, since no one is willing to part with information on Hyuuga's whereabouts", he glared at Mikan and me. She turned helplessly to me and I shrugged, "… he will he marked as skippi-".

The door slammed open, and the sound echoed through the room. Natsume muttered "gomen", before heading to his seat dropping a piece of paper on my desk as he passed.

He sat down and pulled out a manga. I gasped. It had been years since Mikan had talked Natsume out of that habit, and he only read in class now when he was thinking about something huge and couldn't be bothered to listen… obviously the case.

"Well, since Hyuuga has decided to grace us with his presence, let us continue the class".

I turned my attention to the class and after discovering the problems were just a run through of yesterdays test answers, I zoned out, picking up the piece of paper Natsume had given me.

It was actually 4 papers stapled together, 4 papers of photocopies of certain parts of what appeared to be at least 30 papers. At the top, Natsume had scrawled, 'breakfast sign-in".

I glanced down; each paper was separated into 8 parts, a bold line of black ink separating each. Each one also containing Mikan's name, Natsume had only photo-copied the parts of the page with Mikan's name.

I continued, the first 4 looked normal enough, Mikan signing in at '8:55', '8:49', '8:58', '8:41'. The rest were obviously some kind of joke. Numbers like: '5:15', '7:02', '5:04', appeared on every other entry, I mean I didn't even know they served breakfast at 5 o' clock.

That is until today. Today's sign-in was at '8:03'.

Yup, something was definitely up. I glanced at Natsume. He was looking back at me holding a folded note in his hand, obviously waiting for me to finish.

He tossed it to me. It read, "There's more, I went back to talk to her robot, she wasn't very happy to give out information, but she did let it slip in a fit of distaste that Mikan's clothes have been awfully dirty **this month**".

I frowned and, looked back at Natsume giving him a look, "dirty clothes".

He obviously was expecting it because he tossed another note at me. "Well it all happens in the span of these four weeks doesn't it? Come on Ruka, anything, we're going for anything here".

I sighed and took my chance when Jinno-Sensei went to talk to Narumi who had just knocked. I turned around and started speaking, "hello, we're talking about a Mikan who lied to us to keep this secret, she lied to us Natsume, and she's been holding this for what, 4 weeks?"

Natsume just glared at his desk and I quickly turned when Jinno-Sensei came back in.

And then I groaned as the temperature in the room started to rise. Natsume!!

Everyone in the room was soon either feeling uncomfortably warm or heavily sweating. _**I**_ was heavily sweating, the cause of sitting directly in front of Natsume.

Mikan, of course, wasn't feeling a thing. Damn nullifying Alice. Jinno-Sensei didn't even raise an eyebrow at the sudden heat, and as if it happened every day, he calmly took of his jumper and started asking questions.

"How about you Nogi?" He asked me interrupting a beautifully appealing daydream of me drowning Natsume and Mikan so they could feel the REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE situation I was going through only with my own sweat! The 2 people causing this couldn't feel a freaking damn thing.

"I think it's three", I answered. "No Sakura?" "Eleven", she answered. "Correct", next, you Hyuuga", "seventy four", "yes absolutely right".

"Next…". I growled. As much as I loved both of them (and now I think I really, really loved both of them, MORE than just best friends) they were going to die for this!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey… Okay well a thought struck me…. (and someone mentioned) that the last chapter was probably confusing to all except of me…Not surprising considering the plot is in MY head…lol…. To all who did understand, Please ignore the following.

-Ch. 8 _**Recapitulation**_-

Natsume was late to class because he wanted information… solid information, information that would prove something, anything…. Then my brain went and ruined it all by thinking about _breakfast sign –in_!

Well basically it says that in the beginning of the sign-ins, everything looked normal, Mikan was waking up late, eating breakfast late, all mere minutes before class…. The rest was…. Well I guess you could say that Ruka was truly baffled, Mikan?… 5:04???

And the dirty clothes thing… Training… mud…A CONNECTION!

I hope this is sufficient enough, if not don't hesitate to ask!

…………………………………………………………………………………

-Natsume-

"Come on", I said to Ruka who was currently shaking his head. "Just change here so we can leave faster, there's no point in you going back to you rooms".

"I want MY clothes", Ruka said staring defiantly at the shirt and jeans I'd tossed on the bed for him.

It was 4 o'clock on a Monday morning. Ruka had slept over at my place so we could find out together, once and for all, the Mikan mystery.

"Your clothes?? Since when did that ever matter I said staring at the nightshirt Ruka was currently wearing, correction, MY nightshirt.

"Okay", Ruka said blushing cutely, "Maybe I just need some privacy".

"Privacy?" I echoed loudly. "What did you do, sprout women organs overnight, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before."

Ruka just turned, and pulling of the shirt he was wearing and donned mine. I suddenly struggled to breathe and the short sight of his bronzed muscled chest left me breathless.

I clucked at myself as I turned around, I was straight, that shouldn't have affected me at all, admiring Ruka's beautifully tanned back was definitely out of league.

Speaking of beautiful, his hair was not at all bad either, the soft texture shined in almost any light, cut that, every light…and his eyes….crystal blue when happy, azure when he was moody…and wistful when he wanted something… NO, enough Natsume!

I turned and saw he was done. We left the room in silence.

***

We waited outside Mikan's room and sure enough at 5 o' clock, we heard her alarm ringing and 2 minutes later, the shower running.

Then rustling followed and then … Silence. No Mikan appeared.

We gave it another ten minutes before Ruka pulled one of the all entry cards we had swiped from one of the cleaning robots and we entered the room. It was empty. IT WAS EMPTY! Cold breeze came from an open window and Ruka went to inspect it as I went further into the room.

"Yup", he called from the window, "She's climbed down, there's ropes ". But I almost didn't hear him and gasped as I saw Mikan's laptop open on her study table, "trust me, what I've got is better, get over here".

The monitor showed the empty hall outside the room. "She know we were there", I breathed, "That's why she climbed down."

Ruka grimaced, "this also means she's not alone on this. Don't you think the cleaning robots would have noticed something like this; their hardware's are _programmed _to see stuff like this. The school's with her on this.

***

I munched on one of the 'before-eight', doughnuts as Ruka and I watched the sunrise. He was inhaling deeply and I turned to glare at him, before I saw that it was _my shirt_ he was practically eating through his nose. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He blushed as he saw me looking at him (That makes twice today…). "What?" He said irritably, "it kinda.... it smells….Like, well, like you…".

My mouth fell open, "You did not just say that!"

"Yea, you're right… I didn't". We fell quiet again.

We were seated in the out-door breakfast garden. Acres of grass stretched in front of us and birds chirped, an occasional one or two braved my presence to get to Ruka.

My mind was moving 200 km/hr. Ruka's reasoning was correct, the school was definitely with her on this, but what? What was so secretive that she couldn't tell us?

Damn, these doughnuts were good. It was _almost_ worth getting out of the dorms before eight for this.

And then I felt a pressure on my shoulder. Ruka had fallen asleep. I smiled as I looked at him, stroking my hands through his fine blonde hair. He kinda purred as I massaged my hands through his silky strands. Wow, wonder what kind of sound he would make if I kiss-. NO, no, no, no, no, no! What is wrong with me? I am not gay! Natsume Hyuuga is NOT gay!!

I sighed, on all aspects of my life right now, I was fighting a losing battle.

***

We didn't see Mikan again till lunch. All our classes until then had to do with our respective Alices.

We were walking towards the cafe and talking about the possible relationship between Jinno-Sensei and Persona. "Well it makes sense to me", Mikan was saying as we all sat down with our trays and dug into our individual lunches, "Jinno-Sensei was smiling yesterday and Youici told me he was humming when he went in to deliver a message from the vice-principle, _humming_, basically all remarkably good moods for a guy like him, and Persona has been much easier to deal with".

"How would you know?" I asked the instant it hit me, "you DON'T have to deal with him". "Ah…..well…, actually, I do, because… I pass him in the halls all the time!

She grinned showing perfect white teeth. "Anyway, don't you think those two look so cute together, I mean, assuming they are together", she waved at Hotaru as she passed, arms filled with what looked like the equipment for the baka gun 2000.

"I always wanted to meet someone gay, you know", then she added, "And don't you think it would be awesome to have a gay best friend! Someone you could go shopping with without him lagging around asking when we could go home." She looked at us distastefully, "but look what I'm stuck with". (A.N. Ha-ha!)

I shifted restlessly staring down at the table in front of me before noticing what I was doing and staring back at Mikan, I was NOT gay, how many times did I have to tell myself before it planted itself in my head? I was way too busy to notice Ruka had done almost exactly as I had.

"Mikaaaaannnnn!!!!". An all too familiar voice said loudly.

Mikan started. I groaned inwardly. This happened monthly. Mikan's admirer, or more fan really visited from the Alice school 5200 Miles away. They had met at an inter-Alice school dodge ball tournament about a year ago and Haruka, (as was his name) had fallen heavily for her. She….She endured him, you could say.

He visited here every month for lunch and every month so far he hadn't failed to dump his lunch on Mikan in his excitement to see her and his hurry to get to her, a case, I'm sure would repeat itself again. Not exactly fitting behavior if he aspired to be her girlfriend. Ha, like whatever! He would have to get through me first! "Argghhh", what is with me today? First Ruka then Mikan! Like I care who Mikan goes out with!

"Mikaaaaaannnnnnn!" Haruka said again running now, his brown hair falling over his green eyes, his arms laden with a dangerously piled tray. "Oofff", he tripped over the table leg and the tray flew into the air.

I closed my eyes expecting that when I opened them, Mikan would be dripping in spaghetti, tomato sauce, milk and salad dressing. Instead, I heard gasps, my eyes flew open. Mikan had caught the tray mid-air and was now doing some tricky maneuvering catching all the dishes before they overturned.

"Here you go", she said grinning and offered the tray to Haruka. She turned back to us still grinning, and then seeing the looks on our faces she stopped as if realizing what she had just done.

"Oops". She said out loud before sitting down. "Busted", she muttered to herself as she turned back to her food. Ruka and I were the only ones who heard her, and exchanging 'another clue' looks, we too turned back to our food.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Tell me what you think!!^_^ (Review!!)

Hoped you liked it. Again, any problems, don't hesitate to ask!


	10. Chapter 10

-Mikan-

I hadn't meant to do that. I winced as I remembered Haruka's lunch making it back into his hands, and then Natsume's and Ruka's looks, looks so significant it was obvious they were close to understanding everything. I had to tell Persona.

A light breeze blew aimlessly through the trees ruffling leaves and branches alike. I was headed to Persona's home, to tell him the news and to receive the information for my tonight's mission. I had to succeed in this mission. Mine and at least 15 children's lives depended on it.

Apparently a group of Alice Hater's had intercepted a bunch of children on the way to the Academy. They had sent a ransom note out but there was no way they were going to honor the way kidnappings usually worked out. They get the money and the children go free. No way. They were going to get both of them. They were going to get the money and they were going to kill the kids. The academy had made that mistake once before and they certainly weren't going to make it again.

I was in incredible danger. One that Persona hoped to counter with all that training and the Alices. But that was just an advantage, I was well aware of that and I wasn't entering this mission with the certain confidence that I would win.

I reached the Villas at the end of the school grounds and hummed softly admiring the peace around the teachers' compound. I rang Persona's doorbell and waited until the door swung open revealing a grinning Jinno-Sensei, I know right, grinning? I almost fainted on the spot.

"Well I'll see you later then Honey", Jinno-Sensei said happily pressing a light kiss to Persona's lips. The bright red that stained Persona's cheeks were for my benefit, I was well aware, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around my math teacher and kissing him fully before letting him go again.

Jinno-Sensei waved at me and skipped down the porch steps.

"Okay, where is my real maths teacher and what have you done to him", I joked as I entered the front hall of Persona's immaculate villa. "Oh shut up, I don't need this from you", He groaned as he sunk into one of the carpeted steps leading upstairs.

"Well, How did you expect me to react to that little scene back there", I continued, enjoying this bit of control I was having over this usually so tough guy, "His arms passionately running through your soft fine hair, Your lips fused together…". I stopped to watch the effect of my words on Persona's cheeks. Yup, never seen a guy so red before.

I sank onto the steps beside him. "So how long had this been going on?" I asked, leaning my back against the banister letting the stress flow slowly out of my body. "A few weeks now", he answered, "I would have told you except I was so afraid of jinxing things, I've never had a relationship where I wanted it to last forever and I wasn't going to ruin anything."

I understood. Persona was like that. I nodded my agreement to the statement before smiling again, "I approve by the way, he seems to make you very happy".

"He does". Those simple two words made me believe passionately in their relationship and I was incredibly happy for them. It also made me feel a longing for love like that and I sighed.

Persona snapped up with the noise and stared at me intently, "Mikan, what is it? Is it the mission you worried about, because I would have done it myself but they're expecting me Mikan, Should I send Natsume? Or at least I could send someone to partner with you? Who would you chose to trust this with?" His face screwed up in thought, he actually looked like he was serious, he probably was actually.

"No Persona, I just need the details and all that and I'll go by myself."

He just looked at me worriedly as he related the coordinates of the underground layer where the children were being held. "They have no Alice powers only a nullifying barrier which will be nullified by your nullifying Alice so that shouldn't be a problem. They are a group of around twenty adults and some adolescents. They are eager for any attack but having not received any yet they will have slacked on some of the precautions. You should use that to your advantage. Also here is a list of the names and details of the children. Once they are within 20 feet of you, your nullifying Alice shall let their Alices work. Unlikely that any of them will notice at once, but once you've got them, at least you have that much of protection between you,"

I nodded, taking in all the information while teleporting my mission uniform to me. When Persona stopped talking I looked up, "Mikan, come back safe, okay".

My head snapped up to look at him. Never before had he expressed so much concern in one evening, "I'll be okay Persona, honest", I stared into his eyes reassuring him silently before I got up to go.

He pulled me into a hug before letting me leave. As I nestled my head into his shoulder, his arms enveloped around me, I closed my eyes and believed I would come back safe, because now I had another person I cared about infinitely. Persona.

***

The first unfortunate thing that happened was that I couldn't apparate into coordinates. But Persona had figured that wouldn't have worked anyway, so I apparated in the good old fashioned way, by thinking of the place hard enough. But I'd also forgotten that when you did that for really big places, you landed right in the middle of it. So that's how I ended up apparating 3 feet above a lake, looking down in horror and then plunging into it.

A few minutes later, I walked shivering through the trees cursing the world in general before remembering my warming Alice. But my spirits were dampened all the same and I definitely meant the pun here.

The map Persona had given me led straight to the fortress. Of course it was just my luck that there was a fighting training session going on right in front of the only entrance to the underground layer.

By the time they started trickling away, the sun was setting in the west leaving red-gold ripples across the orange sky.

I sent my mind probes in, successfully causing small harmless breakdowns in heat sensors and camera's. Taking the risk of doing that was high, as they would be hugely panicked when they found out that they're security system was down, which meant increased guards and people running everywhere.

I turned invisible and entered. It was dark and huge. Flickering strobe lights at the end of each lengthy corridor were the only means of seeing. I had a pretty good idea where the kids were if the amount of guards posted at the end of each passage was any indication.

Then suddenly the yelling started. It was because they had just noticed the cameras were down. But when I heard a set of orders being yelled from guard to guard to activate a second round of Nullifying barriers my blood ran cold.

If they had a second set of Nullifying barriers, my Nullifying would nullify their Nullifying which would nullify my Nullifying.

I looked for a place to hide. Obviously the mastermind of this place had figured out how things were unfolding. I didn't make it in time.

My invisibility shield shimmered once and then went off.

A dozen guards spotted me at once.

They formed a circle around me fighting insistently, I fell every one of them but more kept coming in quick succession. I fought harder, a kick and a punch, successful trials of Persona's scary 'easy' methods. I kept remembering that my life wasn't the only one at stake here Otherwise I would have been defeated long before this.

An image of Ruka and Natsume flashed into my mind, laughing, their arms around each other, squinting cutely at the harsh flash. The next man I fought flew 3 meters into the air. I had a new initiative for this battle.

Until, I turned to attack the next person and I stared down the barrel of a gun.

***

-Persona-

Istood waiting at the entrance of the school as I had for the past three hours. I wasn't letting the obvious in which was that Mikan should have been back by now, I hoped that any second now she would turn up, grinning saucily the children in tow. Jinno stood beside me waiting to catch my weakening form if I happened to fall. Mikan had to come back; I would never forgive myself for sending her there alone.

The image of the beautiful girl lying dead on the floor of the empty cottage came back to me. She had trusted me, but I had been too late. I would never forget her eyes staring lifelessly up at me.

I wouldn't let that happen to Mikan. I was going in.

-Natsume-

I couldn't fall asleep. It was well past midnight but it wasn't coming. Ruka stirred restlessly on my bed as I looked up at the many stars out my window. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

So I wasn't really all that surprised when Persona stormed into my room and threw my mission costume at me. He looked beaten. I had never seen him look so out of control.

"I need your help, it's about…", His voice broke, "Mikan".

***


End file.
